


【授权翻译】The Crow | 鸦祸

by Nil_Azrael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 05, dean with wings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nil_Azrael/pseuds/Nil_Azrael
Summary: Dean有对翅膀。遇上了次事故。好吧不能算是事故，但总归是让他光临了医院。好吧他也不算是“光临”……更像是撞进去的。中文字数：2800+





	【授权翻译】The Crow | 鸦祸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/313305) by Ophium. 



> 原文字数：1,393  
> 译文字数：2,826
> 
> 译者注：文中的人名、歌名、歌词之类一般都会保留英文，与上下文有关的话会注中文。大的地名如州名等，如有约定俗成的译名将使用中文。
> 
> PS，这真的是太可爱太可爱的一篇了！
> 
> LOFTER: http://c0pyca7.lofter.com/

他们是在新墨西哥州的Las Cruces[1]找到他的。尽管战斗实际上发生在那儿往北一百多英里[2]处。不过话又说回来，那地方距离 _地面_ 也有一百多英里，所以嘛……

更要命的是，鉴于他肋骨上刻着的那些个咒文[3]，他们竟然是在电视新闻报道里找到他的，说是什么古怪生物降落在了那个见鬼的市中心。

还是在早高峰。

甚至还有段画质粗糙的视频，显然是哪个路人用手机拍的，不过一看就是Dean跟他的黑翅膀。说到底，也没多少人类是用一对儿油光水亮的大黑翅膀到处闲逛……呃……乱飞的。

“神鸦”，当地人已经开始这么叫他了，不过谣言说，Las Cruces这位刚进城的新朋友是个货真价实，百分之百的堕落天使。毕竟，在信仰虔诚的地方，看到个长翅膀的男人，大家还能怎么想？

装了一脑袋屎的猎魔人？没人第一个会猜这个吧，就算这最接近事实。

Sam抬手抹了把脸，瞅瞅Castiel。怕什么来什么，这比他们怕的还要严重。

天下那么多地方给他掉，Dean偏偏就挑了这么个小名叫“十字架之城”[1]的地儿，该城口号还是“守望相助”。没等他砸地上扬起来的尘埃落定，他就已经成了人家的吉祥物了。

Sam只希望Dean能在搞清楚市民朋友们把他误会成了个啥的时候能管好自己的嘴，别再把事儿往糟里整了。Dean多少有点儿……对 _天使_ 啥的神经过敏。

倒不是说他目前能说得上来多少话。从那个破视频里Sam勉强能看出来的就是，Dean的状况那是相当不佳。那儿的大夫根本帮不上忙。 _假如_ 他们把他那么围成一圈真是在那儿救他。怎么说都是一个长鸟毛的男人哪……Sam确信医学界现在口水都要流成河了。

而且还不止是医学界……一大群扛着摄像机的人蜂拥而至，堵在医院门口，举着的牌子上从“赞美我主，仆从已至”到“带我高飞吧神鸦！”，写什么的都有，Sam都能看见这事儿整个儿已经成了个“事儿”。

好像他们在这节骨眼上缺“事儿”似的。

就由着Dean在末日天启这个大乱子正中央再搅和出这么一坨乱来。

好吧，还Dean个公道，他也没真的 _选择_ 好死不死往那儿，或者哪儿落。他降落的方式吧，更像是……坠毁。

这就是一个犯犟的人类，因为有了对华丽丽新崭崭的翅膀，就觉得能拿下两个反叛天使……单凭他自个儿。没半个后援，更别提啥作战计划。

就算吧，那俩天使宣称洛杉矶是个什么“不公不义之巢”，正打算把它从地图上削平抹净，就跟索多玛[4]似的，非得斩尽杀绝不可。

Dean单枪匹马地就上了。

然后把自己砸进了医院，显然还带着对可靠的翅膀——啊，多么讽刺——因为医院的地面儿正被各式各样的宗教狂热分子轮番突袭。

而Sam跟Bobby眼下正候在床边。Castiel把Dean从那间上锁的病房里“咻”地一道光转移到老头家床上之后这事儿还能闹得大多少，Sam只能靠脑补了。

“男子从警戒森严的病房密室中有翼而飞。”Sam几乎都已经能看到大字标题。

低调低成了这德行。

这只 _神鸦_ 橐地一声掉在了硬邦邦的床垫上。Sam早已撤掉了床单，换成了两边都直垂到地面的塑料防水布。

Dean的翅膀吧……那是又大，又乱。Bobby就在旁边，没道理把他家搞得哪哪都是灰尘跟鸟毛来惹火他。好吧……至少是鸟毛。Bobby家本来就已经到处都是灰了。

刚把Dean搁床上，Castiel就跟Sam默默地交换了个眼神，离开了房间。Sam深知他那双愧疚的蓝眼睛里说的是啥。他已经尽了他的全力，但这些日子来，这位天使毕竟是丧失了几乎所有神力。

黑色翅膀麻烦的地方，除了那什么——大白天的时候就跟周日弥撒里混着个妓女似的那么显眼之外，就是能把血迹掩盖得好像不关别人什么事儿。

当Castiel捧着盆水带着两块毛巾回屋里来的时候Sam悟到了这一点。

一人，一天使，外加四盆用来擦洗那见鬼玩意儿的温水，才把毛巾从一开始的深红色，慢慢变成了粉红色。

Sam先看了看，高兴地发现Las Cruces的那些医生除了围观他哥以外好歹还是干了点儿实事的。一条工整的三十针缝合口，从Dean的右胯一直爬到腰；一组五张蝶形大胶布[5]，一个叠一个地从左胸蜿蜒到肚脐。还有大大小小各种擦伤和淤青，别提那些折得七歪八扭的飞羽了。不过Sam确信那些大口子才是他跟Cas得从那对翅膀上洗下来那么多血的罪魁祸首。骨头倒是一根没断……算是骨骼特异成适应飞行的额外好处吧。

从缝合口和蝶形胶布周围的皮肤泛白而清洁，并没有发红浮肿来看，Sam也知道这全靠Castiel倾注了他微弱的治愈能力。对此他深为感激。身为神圣的天堂造物，反叛天使们却总是有些肮脏的武器，它们造成的伤口会感染发炎几乎向来都是板上钉钉的。

在他们的护理下，Dean的翅膀还比他本人多点儿反应和动静。自从他长出翅膀以来一直就这样，因为呢，不管是谁说的眼睛是心灵的窗户，那人都没好好地看过一眼一对儿漂亮的大翅膀。

就算Dean能阖上眼皮把他的情绪都藏在浓密的睫毛下，他也绝对拿背上扛着的这一大蓬阔达七英尺[6]的泄密小羽毛没办法。

Sam和Cas刚把毛巾什么的都拿开，这位“神鸦”，Sam咯咯笑着想起这名头，就感应到翅膀们已经又变得干干净净闪闪发光了，于是把它们像条毛蓬蓬的毯子似的围着自己一折，舒舒服服地咕哝着把脑袋塞进了他的枕头里。

因为Dean自个儿跑去削那俩反叛天使，Sam铁了心之后要把Dean狠狠削一顿。搞不好他还得从他哥的鸟屁股上拔几根毛下来才能让他听得进去。不过眼下这会儿，看着Dean安安静静地睡在那儿，免受地狱记忆的折磨，没有世界末日的阴影，甚至不会因为近来他生命中的频繁剧变而崩溃……这已足以给Sam的心一点点慰藉了。

但这也没能拦住他掏出手机拍下他哥的照片。因为，讲道理，Sam毕竟还是Dean的弟弟，他不可能不从这“神鸦”之祸中榨取最大的乐趣，再说了，要是下回Dean再跟他叽歪，他就可以用 _这张_ 照片去要挟了。等Dean休息好之后。也等Sam把他削过一遍之后。

Cas搞不懂为啥Sam出屋的时候带着那么一脸邪恶的傻笑，不过应该是跟Dean蜷在床上轻轻地打着鼾，看起来像只小猫多过像只乌鸦这事儿有关吧。

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：
> 
> [1]Las Cruces，美国新墨西哥州南部城市。Cruces即西班牙语的Crosses，所以下文有“十字架之城”之说。
> 
> [2]英里这单位对咱公制人来说有点迷惑性，给换算了一下：  
> 100英里约合160公里，528,000英尺。  
> 参考：一般民航机的巡航高度是30,000英尺；已退役的战斗机SR-71“黑鸟”最大升限可达100,000英尺；目前最大升限最高的试验机X-15A，也只有一次能攀升到170,000英尺。基本上，鸟人Dean已经飞出大气层……的90%了，确切地说，是到了电离层的第三层……然后还得栽下来………Dean你不是阿蝙，你真的是阿超OTL 然后那天好大的西北风哦，能抵消自转还能给你摔出个直角等腰三角形来XD（不要跟玄幻讲科学啦！）
> 
> [3]为了躲避Zachariah他们的追捕，哥俩肋骨上给刻的那些屏蔽天使用的以诺文。
> 
> [4]索多玛是创世纪中的城市，位于死海东南，据说因为罪恶衍生且不思悔改致上帝震怒，最终遭天使毁灭。嗯，萨德的那本小说跟帕索里尼改编的电影，说的就是它。
> 
> [5]蝶形胶布是一种“收腰”的胶布，两边宽，中间窄，一般用于不需或无法缝合的细长型伤口，有利于伤口对合。
> 
> [6]这里作者的意思可能是单边翼展七英尺，不然这翅膀也实在是太小，跟臂展差没太多啊，怎么可能把那么大一只Dean举起来。毕竟小小一只信天翁翼展就有十多英尺了诶~（说了不要跟玄幻讲科学！）


End file.
